Ready to Love Again
by Rose Garden twilight
Summary: Another VDay fic. Slight AU...Danny glanced around at the love letters scattered on the floor address to Sam and couldn't help but be envious. DxS.


**My first V-day fic. I didn't make it too fluffy because there is enough on the boards already. I was going to do a Tucker/Jazz Vday fic too, but I just ran out of time. For all of you who are reading Riding Shadow, I'll update sometime this week, lately I've just ran out of time. I know some of this will be hard to believe (The Gregor part), but something had to happen to him... Enjoy**

**A.n.- Italics are flashbacks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

"_So, what do you want to do after school?" A giddy excitement rose in her when two arms slid around her slim waist._

"_I don't know." She grinned._

"_I bought this for you." One hand slid back only to return with a flower. She took it generously._

"_Happy Valentine's Day." He whispered in her ear._

"_I want to have what you call "the perfect date" with you." He continued on. Sam laced her hands with his. His next words shocked her._

"_I love you Sam."_

"Miss Manson, I'm sorry, was my lesson so boring that you had to daydream? I expect that tomorrow you will pay attention." The bell ran interrupted any more comments.

"Sam, are you alright? You seem more…distant today." She never got a chance to answer.

"Dude, you are getting worse than Danny. Are you sure you weren't dreaming about him?" Tucker raised his eyebrows suggestively. A light tint of pink spread across Danny's face, but Sam stood there emotionless then simply walked away.

"Oh, come on, now you're not even going to blush!" He yelled after her.

"What did you do that for?" Danny hit Tucker's arm.

"Oh come on Danny, it was a harmless joke."

"Well you can stop because you aren't funny." His eyes narrowed. Tucker backed away from his friend. If it would have been last year he would have blushed and changed the subject, but now his comment really disturbed him.

"I wish she would tell me what's wrong."

"Well why don't you just ask her?"

"I can't do that!" Danny hissed.

"She obviously wants to be left alone." He glanced over at his best friend.

"Besides, I've done it in the past, why can't you do it?"

"Whatever is going on with her has to involve you, so it is only fair."

"How do you know it involves me?"

"Clueless." Tucker muttered as he walked away.

'Why do people keep saying that?' Danny fumed. His anger was soon replaced by concern. What if what Tucker said was right and it did involve him. If it did, wouldn't have Sam told him? He was the one to bring her out of bad moods before. His gaze returned to where Sam had left moments earlier.

* * *

Danny started to become nervous as he approached the house. He didn't know why, this would be just like any other time. Maybe it was because it was Valentine's Day. He held in his hand a single rose that he hope would bring Sam into a better mood. He hid the rose behind his back just in case her parents answered the door. He pushed a blush down at what they would think, and what would possibly happen. He felt his heart rate speed up as he knocked._

* * *

"Sam, you know I would do anything for you?" The two exited the restaurant hand in hand._

_"Of course." They exchanged a quick kiss before continuing on. Gregor turned at the sound of a fast oncoming car. The next thing that Sam knew; Gregor had fallen after some fire. She rushed over to his body. She slipped open the phone and dialed 911._

_"What is your emergency?"_

_"My boyfriend has just been shot."_

The rest of the memory blurred along with her vision as tears filled Sam's eyes. She had attended the funeral faithful, only to find out he wasn't. He cheated on her behind her back, it was the only explanation on why there were so many girls there claiming their love for him. It made her heart break; she feared that her heart wouldn't be won so easily again.

* * *

The Manson's butler answered the door.

"Ah, master Daniel." He answered in a hushed tone. Mr. and Mrs. Manson would have a fit if they knew he was here.

"She has been in her room for hours. I had to bring her home from school early. She hasn't had anything to eat or drink all afternoon."

"I'll take it from here."

"I sure hope so." The butler said to himself as he watched Danny run up the stairs.

* * *

Danny knocked softly on the door. He heard a soft cry that sounded a lot like go away, but he knocked again. After there was no response, he decided to take matters into his own hands.

"I'm coming in." He told to her, but he felt like he was only talking to himself. His body turned in tangible. He phased through the door. Danny glanced around at the love letters scattered on the floor all addressed to Sam, and couldn't help but be envious.

"Why are you here?"

"Sam, what's wrong? I'm worried about you. You haven't been acting yourself lately." He picked up one of the letters off of the floor and began to read it while Sam wasn't paying attention to him.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. Besides you should enjoy yourself; ask Valerie to go to the Nasty Burger or something." The letter dropped from his hands. He couldn't leave her to sulk all day like this.

"But then I would be leaving someone I care about." He sat down besides her. She wiped the tears that were starting to form.

"San, what's really wrong. I haven't seen you like this since"- He stopped himself instantly knowing what was wrong.

"It's him isn't it?"

"He said he loved me." Sam forced herself to not look at Danny. It would only remind her that she couldn't have him either. He had Valerie. Sometimes she just wished that they would go out already, so she wouldn't have to deal with the slow torture.

"Sam, he's gone. You need to get over him"-

"What if I can't?" She hissed, and then cooled off remembering that he was on her side.

"Danny, he was one of the only one to have feelings for me. And I just can't forget my first boyfriend." She saw the light from Danny's eyes fall.

"Sam, there are more guys out there who would love to go out with you."

"Be real Danny, who would ever want to go out with a creepy little Goth chick?" She let an audible gasp as his hand slid over hers.

"Maybe someone in here, like a freaky Ghost kid." A smile came to Sam's face for the first time that day, and Danny returned it warmly.

"Come on, let go to the Nasty Burger. I'm buying." Her lips twisted up as she let out a small laugh.

"If you insist."

* * *

**A.n.- See not that corny right? Yeah, the whole killing Gregor part...you can make up your own decision about that. I can't help that I was watching a CSI about a drive by shooting. Review please. **

**-RGT-**


End file.
